ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle FAQ
Have you ever wondered which unit you should build and upgrade? Which one is worth the investment of time and resources? Considering there are typically two or three units that can fill a particular position, picking the best one is paramount to a successful military. Unfortunately there is no right answer to Hoplites vs. Steam Giants, or Paddle-Wheel-Rams vs. Fire Ships. The army and navy you recruit is based on several factors; how much time can you spend online? what is your goal of the battle? how many resources, citizens, and gold do you have at your disposal? While this is a very player-specific topic generally reserved for a forum debate, listed below for consideration are several discussions pertaining to unit vs. unit selection. Be aware that as Ikariam evolves, the combat system changes, and debates that were relevant yesterday may become irrelevant tomorrow. However, to know where we are, we must first understand where we came from. Hopefully after reading and careful consideration, you will feel more confident in your recruitment of units. Hoplites vs. Steam Giants Steam Giant Vs Phalanx Chapter 1 : Date May 5th, 2010 : Author Victorent : "The team is set up in equal upkeep, same amount of cooks and guns and phalanx and SG ratio is 4:1 ( 4 phalanx = 12 gold and 1 SG = 12 gold)" SG vs. Hoplite problem - SOLVED! : Date January 16th, 2010 : Author Flawless : "My number crunching expertise lies with other MMOs, but I thought I'd use my meager talents to see if I could solve for some or all, the long standing question of what's "better" The SG or the Hoplite." PHALANX or STEAM GIANT for town defense? : Date August 13th 2009 : Author mitzurugi : "Guys which one the better town defender in a lvl 10 (100%) wall? 1000phalanx(full upgrades) or 500steam giant (fully upgraded) ??" : : : Answer: (by arch) : If you can wave your troops in, Steam giants have a very strong survivability, and when its hp starts dropping can withdraw them and send in fresh ones. : : If you can not (in a defense) : think of it this way, if you have hoplites, dont use doctors..... they have a limited amount of health they can refresh, and its more expensive to have the doctors than to just get more hoplites. : However if you use steam giants, doctors make sense, (because their limited health replenishments will go directly towards your swordsmen, if you havent noticed, swords have a much lower hp, therefore will get a very strong benefit from being healed. Archers vs. Sulphur Carabineers Gunsman vs. Archers?? : Date October 13th 2009 : Author Yak_Yak : "I have heard many different opinions about this and i am looking for answers. Gunsman are stronger yet archers are allowed to have much greater numbers." : By arch,. : Always use guns, archers don't do enough damage when you consider the defense penalties. : youll just get mowed down if you use archers. : : Don't forget upgrades and to wave your troops. Paddle-Wheel-Rams vs. Fire Ships fire ship vs mortars, MORTARS R DA ROXXOR? : Date December 26th 2009 : Author raztan : "OK I can post shots of the rounds if you like.. but basicly it's like this. i sent 99 fireships to fight 121 mortar ships." Fire Ship vs Paddle Ram. Why? : Date November 18th 2009 : Author RexFTW : "Why would you ever build paddle rams? It seems like they cost WAY more for only slightly better stats?" Category:Game mechanics Category:Guides